


Pejuang Cinta

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Modification Canon, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tooru tak terima manakala Wakatoshi membuatnya resah dengan pernyataan yang mengguncang hati minggu lalu.Didedikasikan untuk #SecretValentine2018





	Pejuang Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Happy valentine's day, teman-teman. Dan juga bagi peserta dan panitia Secret Valentine 2018. Terutama anda yg memiliki urutan 46.
> 
> Rexa hiatus cukup lama dari FB, mendadak dikasih tau event kece dari sahabat rexa. Dan, rexa tertarik, tapi yg mengurus ini itunya dia. Terima kasih banyak buat dia ^^
> 
> Rexa ga tau ini sesuai atau ga, tapi rexa berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam menulisnya. Siapa pun anda, yg meminta Valentine gift dari rexa, rexa harap ga keberatan dgn fic yg rexa tulis dan dapat menikmati saat membacanya.
> 
> Happy reading ♥

 

ooOoOoo

_Kisah cinta tak pernah sama_   
_Rupa, warna dan asa yang berbeda_   
_Setiap kisah terangkai unik adanya_   
_._   
_._   
_Dua manusia mencari pasangannya_   
_Sukma yang bertaut kuncinya_   
_Gita jiwa bergelora_   
_Rindu-rindu menyemai asa_

ooOoOoo

“Aku tidak mengerti.”

Wakatoshi menoleh. Di depannya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu bersedekap sembari berdiri bersandar di dinding _Gym_ , sebelah kakinya menekuk dan menjejak ke dinding. Ekspresi angkuhnya membuat Wakatoshi mengedipkan mata beberapa kali guna memastikan ia tak salah lihat. Dan pemuda itu memalingkan wajah. Dan mendengus. Lalu kembali memandangi Wakatoshi.

“Oikawa Tooru….”

Pemuda itu menurunkan tangan dan kakinya lalu berjalan mendekat pada Wakatoshi. “Stop! Berhenti di situ! Aku tidak mau namaku kausebut!”

Wakatoshi terdiam. Netra sewarna dengan hijau zaitunnya memandang pada bola mata cokelat caramel yang memandangnya penuh benci. Matanya berkedip sekali. Ia sudah biasa dengan semua ini. Ia menunggu.

ooOoOoo

_Ada kalanya para pencari cinta tak bersua kekasihnya_   
_Takdir acap bermain-main dengan realita_   
_Ceritanya benang merah yang menyimpan aturan mainnya_   
_Diombang-ambinglah para pejuang cinta olehnya_   
_._   
_._   
_Pepatahkah, nasihatkah…_   
_Karma menilik diam-diam_   
_Takdir menyembunyikan senyuman_   
_Kadang panah cinta bisa sengaja dilesatkan melenceng dari sasaran_   
_Berhati-hatilah, hai anak-anak manusia…._

ooOoOoo

Tooru mengangkat tangannya. Jari telunjuk menuding dengan arogan. “Berani-beraninya kau membuat pernyataan seperti itu! Jangan bikin aku salah paham!”

Kerutan di kening menodai ekspresi datar andalan sang _ace_ tim voli putra Akademi Shiratorizawa. Selayang pandang, ingatan Wakatoshi seketika terbang pada memori minggu lalu, saat pertandingan persahabatan antara SMA Seijou dan Akademi Shiratorizawa dihelat. Ia menemui Tooru di ruang ganti. Oh, tentunya setelah peluit panjang mengakhiri pertandingan. Dengan Shiratorizawa mengukuhkan takhtanya di lapangan.

Anggota SMA Seijou banyak yang telah beranjak menuju ke bus sekolah. Namun kapten mereka masih tertinggal di belakang. Kala Wakatoshi menemuinya, saat itu Tooru tengah mengganti _jersey_ nya dengan seragam sekolah. Tooru terkesiap dan sontak berteriak horor penuh dramatis. _Sayang_ , ia hanya seorang diri. Dalam kesempatan itu Wakatoshi meminta maaf dan segera mengutarakan segala rasa yang ada di hati dan pikirannya.

Mengungkapkan perasaan yang—kata para pujangga—bernama cinta.

Tooru melongo komikal, mematung dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan menatap Wakatoshi seolah ia makhluk ajaib dari negeri antah berantah yang kesasar. Ciut hati atau malu, Wakatoshi meninggalkan Tooru dalam keadaan syok. Tak menunggu respon dari sang pangeran yang diam-diam dipuja sepanjang siang dan malam. Ia pun melewatkan sepuhan merah yang sempat melukis wajah tampan Tooru.

Di lain sisi, Tooru merasa dipermainkan. Sepanjang minggu misuh-misuh sampai dijuluki oleh Issei dan Takahiro ‘si gadis pms’. Menguatkan diri dan meneguhkan hati, Tooru bermaksud membuat perhitungan pada Wakatoshi. Oh, jelas sekali ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Wakatoshi yang dinilainya sangat tidak jantan dan amat pecundang. _Apa-apaan dia?_ Sudah seenaknya membuat Tooru merasa terhina dengan bakat luar biasa di bidang olah raga yang amat dicintainya (Tooru iri sejujurnya), lalu kini seenaknya pula membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tiada guna? _Heh, awas saja!_ umpatnya mengebu-gebu.

Jadi, di sinilah ia. Menunggu Wakatoshi yang baru selesai berlatih dan menuju ke asrama. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya, pokoknya Tooru akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. _Awas kau, Ushiwaka-chan!_

ooOoOoo

_Dewa-dewi cinta selalu usil_   
_Menjodohkan manusia sesuka hati_   
_Tak peduli yang jadi korban tidak sudi dijodohkan_   
_Apalagi yang sudah bertitel musuh dunia akhirat_   
_Lebih baik mati ketimbang bersanding dengan dia yang dibenci_   
_._   
_._   
_Namun kekuatan cinta itu unik rupanya_   
_Tak tertandingi oleh apa pun juga_   
_Benci hanya beda segaris tipis dengan cinta_   
_Dengan daya magisnya_   
_Musuh pun berubah menjadi kekasih jiwa_

ooOoOoo

  
Wakatoshi menutup matanya sejenak. Lalu membukanya lagi. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegangi tangan Tooru yang mengacungkan telunjuk kepadanya. Tooru hendak menepis, tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu terperangkap dalam genggaman Wakatoshi. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Tooru memalingkan wajah dengan cepat. Menolak untuk melihat kejujuran yang tersirat di kedua bola mata beriris zaitun itu. Wakatoshi menahan tangan itu.

“Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya mengatakannya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu terganggu dengan hal itu, Oikawa. Maaf.”

Bila Wakatoshi memperhatikan lebih jeli, sebetulnya bibir Tooru tengah bergetar. Tooru mengempaskan tangan Wakatoshi yang menggenggam tangannya. Lalu berdiri membelakangi Wakatoshi.

“Heh! Enak sekali meminta maaf. Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa berlatih dengan benar! Aku mendadak jadi bego di kelas, di lapangan. Kau tahu mereka mentertawakan aku?! Tidak kan?! Kau tahunya apa sih? Kau tak tahu apa-apa!” semprotnya geram dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Wakatoshi tertegun. Badannya ditegakkan. Netranya memandangi punggung Tooru. Ia menghela napas. “Aku tahu perasaan ini egois, Oikawa. Aku berusaha tidak mengatakannya, tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Aku tahu aku lancang, aku tidak berharap kau membalasnya. Hanya saja keinginan untuk menyatakannya waktu entah kenapa tak bisa kutahan. Aku tahu permintaan maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Karena itu aku akan menerima hukumanku.” Ia menjeda. “Apa pun itu.”

Tooru berbalik dan memandangi Wakatoshi dengan tatapan sengit. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sebodoh ini! Makanya kepalamu itu digunakan! Jangan cuma buat voli, voli dan voli! Ushiwaka bego!” makinya dengan suara yang bergetar.

“Kaupikir karena kau berbakat, dianugerahi berkah melimpah, kau bisa seenaknya?! Hmmph, jangan mimpi! Aku tidak terima dengan perkataanmu minggu kemarin! Kaupikir semua ini main-main, hah?! Bercandamu tidak lucu, Ushiwaka-chan!”

Tooru mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Amarahnya tumpah. Berikut emosinya yang meluap-luap. Namun lebih lagi, satu perasaan lain yang senantiasa menghuni palung hatinya yang terdalam ikut keluar. Tooru membenci Wakatoshi. Dan menjadi amat membenci Wakatoshi karena telah membuatnya begitu membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Wakatoshi bukannya tak peka. Meski Tooru benar-benar marah, tapi Wakatoshi merasa kalau Tooru hanya merasa _insecure_. Tak yakin harus melakukan apa. Nyata sekali ia dilanda dilema. Sekali ia menatap netra cokelat karamel itu lekat-lekat, sebutir kejujuran yang biasanya disembunyikan pun tampak dengan begitu jelas.

“Aku benci kau! Aku benci Ushiwaka-chan! Sampai mati aku benci padamu!”

Untaian emosi itu menjejak di pipi Tooru. Wakatoshi membulatkan mata, terkejut. Tooru sendiri tak menyangka saat mendapati pipinya basah. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipi dengan kasar. Ia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri lalu berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Wakatoshi sigap mengejarnya. “Tunggu! Oikawa!”

ooOoOoo

_Cerita cinta adalah kisah paling indah yang dituturkan sepanjang masa_   
_Tak peduli betapa pahit kisahnya_   
_Tak peduli seberapa anomali ceritanya_   
_Tak peduli seberapa rumit latar belakangnya_   
_Tak peduli kalau kisah itu hanya dongeng belaka_   
_Kisah cinta tak akan kehabisan ceritanya_   
_._   
_._   
_Cinta tak mengenal perbedaan_   
_Ia mampu menyatukan jurang dalam_   
_Ia menyambungkan gunung dengan lautan_   
_Ia menghubungkan langit dengan bumi_   
_Ia menyetarakan keaneka ragaman_

ooOoOoo

Namun Tooru sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa, untuk menjauh dari Wakatoshi. Ia hampir mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaan tabu yang seharusnya terkubur dalam dan tak pernah muncul lagi. Harusnya ia memang tidak datang kemari. _Harusnya_ ia mendengarkan dirinya untuk tidak menemui Wakatoshi.

Tooru berlari kencang. Hampir tiba di pintu gerbang Akademi Shiratorizawa. Sebelum tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya limbung tertarik gravitasi. Tooru menutup mata, bersiap mencium bumi. Hanya untuk mendapati ia terjatuh pada suatu permukaan hangat yang berbeda. Pelan, Tooru mengintip. Ia memang terbaring jatuh. Namun tidak menemu bumi. Tooru mendengak, netranya bersua dengan netra sewarna zaitun yang menatapnya khawatir. Wangi maskulin dari aroma alami tubuh Wakatoshi (yang baru mandi) bercampur aroma musk dari sabun mandi yang dipakai Wakatoshi menyapa indra penciuman Tooru. Membuat jiwanya seakan berguncang. Rasa takut itu mendadak menyelubungi jiwa Tooru.

Tooru segera berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun tiada dapat, sebab Wakatoshi memeluknya erat-erat.

“Lepas! Lepaskan!” pintanya masih dengan emosi dan meronta hebat.

Wakatoshi bergeming. Semakin erat mendekap Tooru. Tooru frustrasi hingga mulai melakukan apa pun agar dapat terlepas dari pelukan Wakatoshi. Ia menendang-nendang, meronta-ronta, mencoba memukuli Wakatoshi juga. Namun usahanya nihil. Tak satu pun yang mampu membuat Wakatoshi melepaskan dirinya.

“Lepaskan aku! Minggir bego! Awas! Lepas!” makinya di antara isakan kesal.

“Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Ada yang harus diluruskan di antara kita,” kata Wakatoshi kemudian.

“Tidak ada yang harus diluruskan. Semua sudah jelas kan? Jangan ganggu aku dengan pernyataan bodohmu! Aku tidak peduli!”

Tooru tak mengerti kenapa dirinya mati-matian menyangkal. Namun ia perlu tahu bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya yang berkepala batu di sini. Wakatoshi membalik tubuhnya. Mereka berguling, debu berterbangan di sekitar. Dan kini posisi keduanya berbalik. Tooru berada di bawah, Wakatoshi berada tepat di atasnya. Menindihnya agar Tooru tidak kabur ke mana-mana. Kedua tangan kekar Wakatoshi memenjarakan Tooru yang menatapnya tak percaya.

“Akan kunyatakan lagi perasaanku padamu, Oikawa. Meski kau tak ingin mendengarnya. Agar kau tahu aku bersungguh-sungguh.”

Tooru memilih menutupi kedua telinganya. Dengan kekanakan dia berujar, “Aku tidak dengar. Tidak mau dengar. Masa bodoh. Pokoknya tidak dengar! Tidak—”

Wakatoshi menarik napas. “Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasakan hal yang berbeda terhadapmu. Mataku tak bisa berhenti memandangi sosokmu. Ekor mataku selalu mengikuti ke mana kakimu melangkah. Setiap kali aku bersua denganmu di lapangan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan keinginan yang dapat membuatmu, agar kau melihatku juga. Dan aku jadi berlatih sungguh-sungguh, karena aku tahu kau tak akan memandang padaku bila aku tidak bermain dengan kesungguhan hati.”

“—dengar! Tidak mau dengar! Bodoh. Bodoh. Bego! Burung elang bego! Tidak denga—hmmmph….”

Awalnya Tooru terkesiap. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia membeku. Mematung. Kepalanya terasa kosong dan ringan saat bibirnya dibungkam, juga dengan bibir. Lalu _sense_ nya kembali menguasai dirinya, Tooru tersentak dan mencoba memberontak. Kembali meronta liar. Namun rasa hangat dan manis yang berasal dari bibir Wakatoshi meluluhkan seluruh pertahanannya. Sekejap saja rasa pahit yang bercokol akibat penyangkalan besar berubah menjadi begitu manis. Tooru menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Namun gerakan itu malah membuat ciuman itu menjadi semakin terasa begitu ajaib. Kegetiran, kebimbangan, serta segenap perasaan negatif yang biasanya membelenggu kini lenyap begitu saja.

Wakatoshi menangkup wajah Tooru dengan sebelah tangannya, mencium Tooru dengan begitu hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan. Ia bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Namun instingnya menuntun secara naluriah untuk dapat meyakinkan Tooru akan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan egois yang sebetulnya saling berkesinambungan. Sama-sama mutual. Sama-sama ingin diakui.

Tooru gengsi mengakui, pada awalnya. Namun semakin ia berontak, semakin tubuhnya tak berdaya di bawah posesi Wakatoshi. Hingga tak kuasa lagi untuk berdusta. Tooru menyerah. Ia hanyut dalam kejujuran mereka. Dengan bibir yang bertaut. Pelan-pelan Tooru membiarkan perasaan yang ia kunci rapat-rapat terbuka lebar dan meluap. Ia memeluk erat Wakatoshi, mencoba mengimbangi ciuman polos yang kini menjadi suatu permainan yang mengadu kejujuran keduanya. Sebelah tangannya meraup belakang kepala Wakatoshi, bermain dengan helaian rambut Wakatoshi. Sementara sebelahnya menangkup wajah Wakatoshi, memberikan akses lebih agar Wakatoshi bisa mendominasi dirinya.

Mereka merentang jarak sekilas, lalu kembali larut dalam pengakuan masing-masing. Wakatoshi pelan-pelan merengkuh kembali tubuh Tooru, membawa Tooru mengimitasi gerakannya, sehingga mereka kini dalam posisi duduk. Ciuman pun dilepaskan sejenak. Napas keduanya putus-putus. Wakatoshi membawa Tooru berdiri bersamanya. Disorientasi, Tooru merasa kakinya kebas sehingga kesulitan berdiri dengan benar. Jika saja Wakatoshi tak segera merangkulnya untuk menopang tubuhnya, kemungkinan besar Tooru akan kembali jatuh terduduk.

Wakatoshi menarik Tooru menuju salah satu ruang kosong yang berada di antara _gym_ dan gedung sekolah. Begitu pintu ditutup, keduanya kembali saling menumpahkan emosi dalam ciuman mereka. Kali ini tanpa ragu dan kebohongan.

Keduanya melepas ciuman begitu dirasa mereka kebutuhan akan oksigen telah membuat paru-paru keduanya seperti akan terbakar. Tooru mengirup oksigen dengan rakus. Wakatoshi terengah-engah.

Kedua pasang netra berbeda warna itu bersirobok sekali lagi. Tooru menundukkan kepala, cuping telinganya seperti terkena uap panas. Merah membara seperti lava. Wakatoshi mengembangkan senyum tipis. Direngkuhnya Tooru ke dalam pelukan, kali ini tidak ada rontaan. Tanpa penolakan. Tooru mengeratkan pelukan.

“Maafkan aku telah membuatmu bingung sebelumnya.”

Tooru memukul punggung tegap Wakatoshi, lalu berdecih. “Jangan minta maaf! Kalau kau bilang kau menyesal atas semuanya, kubunuh kau!”

Wakatoshi mengusap-usap punggung Tooru, lalu mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Tooru. Tooru memejamkan matanya. Satu kecupan berlabuh di kening Tooru. Tooru tersenyum. Mengakui perasaannya sendiri ternyata tak seburuk yang pernah dipikirkannya. Kepalanya dimiringkan, melesak dalam ceruk di perpotongan bahu dan leher Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi memeluk semakin erat.

ooOoOoo

_Semua menjadi satu,_   
_di dalam cinta…_   
_sehati_   
_sepikir_   
_sejiwa_   
_satu asa_   
_satu makna_   
_satu kisah_   
_._   
_._   
_Adalah cinta_   
_Yang menyatukan segalanya_   
_Lalu menguntainya pada satu cerita_   
_Berbeda-beda di sepanjang masa_   
_Namun takkan menjemu bagi mereka yang mendambanya_

ooOoOoo

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu rexa nantikan dgn tangan terbuka.
> 
> Maafkan segala kekurangan yg ada. Sekali lagi Happy Valentine. Semoga hari2mu ke depan selalu dipenuhi kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. 
> 
> Terima kasih buat seluruh panitia #SecretValentine2018
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic2 selanjutnya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
